L Is For Power
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: Karen Starr in Marvel.


-DC-Earth 0

It was your run-of-the mill day in Metropolis.

Crime marched on.

My name is Karen Starr, I am the cousin of Superman from an alternate universe. My universe was destroyed and I ended up here in this universe. There is a Superman here, along with a Lois Lane, Jonathan an Martha Kent, and a Supergirl.

Shortly after my arrival, while I was on a deep space mission with the Green Lanterns, the Supergirl of this universe had been taken to the future by two of what I was told was the Legion of Superheroes. I was told that she would not return.

She had just turned twenty-one, while I was slightly older and in my thirties. As far as body wise Kara was a bit more slight in her body type whereas I am more muscular and I have a great endowment. It is much more than most women.

Back in my universe, I was a famous businesswoman here, I am the Chief Operations Officer of the Steel Works.

Clark was half way around the world dealing with an earthquake along with Steel (Natasha Irons). Whereas John-Henry was in high level meetings with Both Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. Wayne Tech and Queen Industries were mounting a joint takeover of the Steel Works. All this meeting was there to do was to sign the contracts and complete the transaction to sell to the business. It would be agreed that I would remain as the COO/ Head of the Steel Works Technological Developers Group.

At this point in time, I was patrolling Metropolis. Over the next few days the city would completely be mine to patrol. Let me amend this and say that it would be mine to patrol, as a cape.

A few days before this, there was an escape from Strikers Island. There were several criminals who escaped. They were Metallo, Liverwire, Amazing Grace, Conduit, Riot, and Rampage.

The police did their jobs and caught Amazing Grace, Conduit, and Riot. Riot was not the easiest person to catch because he had cloned himself several times. They had to go to STAR Labs to get a device which would force him to combine his clones and keep them combined long enough for the police to arrest him

I was on the trail of Metallo and was in the tracking him down. I had to pull on all the sources that I could. This web of information people included my own sources, Lois's sources, and Clark Kent's sources.

What surprised me was that when I finally tracked him down to Bludhaven.

I knew that I would have to go through Nightwing to get to Metallo.

I made a stop over in Gotham and found out that Liver was there going after Oracle yet again and I just had to stop and help Babs out.

After we defeated Livewire, I gave Natasha Irons a call. She showed up with a special containment unit which would allow for someone to bring her back to Strykers without her getting the ability to recharge herself and escape again.

When I arrived in Bludhaven and met with Dick, I found that that the Bludhaven Police were investigating a number of robberies at chemical labs, and small technology and computer firms all over Bludhaven.

According to Dick, there was only one other company which had not been hit.

Dick, being the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne or Batman was a very smart man but it was not at all clear as to what they were going to use the stolen components and chemicals for. All that was known was that Metallo was working for Mr. Freeze.

We made the decision that when we arrive at the company we would go in. Dick would call the Bludhaven PD and have them fall back.

We went into the building, what we found was that Freeze had frozen the floor of the building and had me melt the ice with my heat vision. He then threw a bird-a-rang at the floor, when it hit it ran an electrical charge through the water which knocked out the thugs and shorted out Freeze's armor.

The problem is this, where is Corben?

We picked up a thug, revived him and questioned him. He told us that Metallo had some sort of a gun and was on his way back to Metropolis. The thug was not entirely sure what the gun was supposed to do and, also, the thug said that the gun was not a kryptonite gun.

We gave the thug to the Bludhaven PD and I headed off back to Metropolis.

The thug gave us this key to a locker at the Bludhaven bus station. When Dick and I arrived at the bus station, we found the locker, opened it, and found a briefcase. Inside the briefcase was a very technical set of plans that we knew that only a scientist-inventor could have come up with. These plans were for the gun and its powersource.

I would have to take these plans back to the Steel Works, give them to John-Henry and Natasha to try to find out what, exactly this gun is and what exactly it does.

The first thing that was found out was that the gun is being run by some plutonium. This means that it can not be blown up because it would take the entire city of Metropolis with it.

As the Irons' did their research on the plans that I had gotten from Bludhaven, I had some other work to catch up on, in my other job as Karen Starr. I had some papers to sign, and an announcement to make about joint venture with Wayne Technologies.

It took me several hours to finish this off and the I returned to the lab to find out what this contraption was.

As they were working on the research, John-Henry and Natasha had the news on in the background.

I walked in to here the news say that the Metropolis SCU had found where Metallo was keeping himself. He was located in a rundown two-story apartment complex in Suicide Slum.

We still did not know what this "gun" was supposed to used for but I know that we have to recapture Metallo and take away the kryptonite that powers him.

What I did was to pick up on two things. One is a capsule with Hydr0chloric Acid and a canister made of lead.

I had the canister slung on my back. Inside the canister was a packet taped to the bottom as to not have the capsule with the lead in it to rupture.

When I arrived at the apartment complex, I found that Corben was out back and had the "gun" in his hand.

I could not stop him from pulling the trigger and when he did, I then knew exactly what that "gun" was. It was a device for opening portals. The problem was that I did not know what kind of portal it was. I flew at him and tackled him into the prortal.

When we landed on the other side of the portal, it appeared that we were in New York City.

-Marvel Earth 616

I had two problems, one was that when I tackled Corben into the portal, when we landed, we crushed the "gun", thus destroying it. Secondly, I had to stop him and I know that he has the kryptonite power source and he would use it against me.

As he threw me off, I noticed a group of heroes arrive.

In this group was a man with a visor on which I would notice that he would fire blasts of energy similar to my heat vision. The next hero was another man that reminded me of Hawkman and Hawkgirl with his wings except that they were made of metal. Third was a black woman with long white hair. Fourth was a man made completely of metal. Fifth was a younger, almost teenage looking woman who was dressed in the colors that are reminiscent of the Robins. Lastly there was man with claws.

As I picked myself up, I checked to see if the lead canister was intact. It was. I removed it from from my person and placed it in a corner and joined the fight.

I flew up to where the woman with white hair was. I told her that the ones on the ground needed to be careful of the rock in in the chest of the robot because it is radioactive.

She closed her eyes, and it appeared that she was concentrating hard. When she opened them, I asked her what she was doing. She said that she was in a mind link with the people on the ground and with another at her base of operations.

I understood that, it is like what happens with either J'onn or M'gann. She told me that her name was Storm and this team of heroes was known as the X-Men.

I watched from above while this team of heroes took on Metallo. The battle was ended when the man with the claws was thrown by the man made of metal at Metallo. As the man with the claws flew by, he stuck his arm out and used his claws to cut off Metallo's head. I saw the man of metal walk up to Metallo and force upen his chest and the young one dressed like Robin take the kryptonite out and put it in the cannister. The metal man took the top of the cannister and twisted it shut. Storm flew down ther and welded it shut with a bolt of lightning, then flew up to where I was and handed it to me.

Then I took it, flew into space, and threw it into the sun.

After everything was done, I got into their jet, which the told me was called the Blackbird, and flew back with them to what they called the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters.

When we arrived at the school, introductions were made. The man who fire the blasts that reminded me of my heat vision was named Cyclops. The teen dressed in Robin's colors is Jubilee. The man with the metal wings is Archangel. The man with the claws is Wolverine.

There was also redheaded woman whom I was told was Jean Grey and that she is a telepath. I asked Storm if she was the one that Storm was in contact with during the fight. The answer to that question did not come from Storm but it came from a male voice that sais, "No, miss, that would be me and my name is Professor Charles Xavier."

Professor Xavier asked, "Young lady, who might you be?"

I said, "My name is Karen Starr and you may also refer to me as Power-Girl.

He asked, "How is it that you come by your powers.?"

I said, "I was born this way."

He asked, "Are a mutat?" 

I asked, "A Mutant?"

He answered, "That is a human born with the X-gene which gives them power that normal humans do not have."

I said, "No, I am, in fact nor from Earth, I am not even from this multiverse."

He queried, "Where exactly are you from?"

I said, "I am from another multiverse with several different sets of heroes."

Storm, then, asked about my personal history.

I said, "I come from another alternate earth but there was so called "unltimate" threat to the entire multiverse called the Anti Monitor which was defeated by heroes from across the multiverse. It did not happen without breaking some eggs, my earth, family, and friend were a blinked out of existence." " I ended up staying on the combined earth and making my home there."

Jubilee asked, "Where and how do you get your powers?"

I answered, "Most of my powers come from the fact that the earth has a yellow sun instead of the red sun of myorginal home planet of Krypton." "If the earth had a red sun, I would be a normal female." "Krytonian gravity is greater than that of the earth, this is why I am able to fly." "I have superspeed to the point of where I have the ability to trascend the laws of space/time and travel in time." "I am invulnerable to most attacks. This includes the fact that I can survive a nuclear explosion."

I could read it in their faces that they were impressed.

Wolverine asked, "How did you find this out?"

I said, "Because I went to the future, 10000 years to be exact, and saw a museum which was set up to honor my cousin Kal-El." " I found that he was still allive and was married to the immortal Amazon know as Wonder Woman or Queen Diana of the Amazons." "He has extreme logevitiy and so do I."

Wolverine wanted to know what else I could do.

I went on, "I have enhanced mental capacity. This includes eidetic memory and genious level intellect." " I have several different types of vision." " You have arleady seen my heat vision, but I also have x-ray vision, teloscopic vision, and microscopic vision." "My x-ray vision does not work when I try to look through lead." "I have super hearing." "my other senses are enhanced as well." "I can perceive the entire electromagnetic spectrum." "You've seen me fly." "I can fly interstellar distances wilth out the need of a space ship." "I have superhuman strength the uper levels of which are unknown." "I have precise muscle control which allows me to imitate any voice on earth and do it to the point where no one can tell the difference betwee me and the original source of the voice." "I have super breath. This includes freeze breath." "I have the ability to hypnotize people and I can throw my voice to the point where people can't tell if I am in one place or the other."

I look over at the tall Russian whom they called Colossus and said, "I see that you, too, have a man of steel."

That was whe we heare an alert go off.

We went into their version of the monitor room and found that there was wa woman dressed in a yellow and read uniform sitting on the big computer.

Come to find out that her name was Firestar and her power was the control of microwaves.

When we took a look at the threat, we saw that it was a contingent of large robots.

I asked, "What are those?"

Wolverine said, through gritted teeth, "Those are Sentinels."

I asked, "What is their deal?"

Storm said, "Their goal is to hunt down and capture or possibly kill mutants." "They are usually used by someone who hates mutants."

The Sentinels were storming down Sixth Avenue.

So we headed to the hanger and borded the Blackbird to go and stop the Sentinels.

We arrived to the place of the incident and they let the flyers out of the Blackbird. This is Storm, Rogue, Archangel, Phoemix, and myself. We went towards the Sentinels and started to fight them. The Sentinels I was headed towards was scanning me.

Because of my superhearing I could hear it say, "Unknown. Umregistered, superhuman. Disregard."

That was the wrong thing for it to say bacause I took off and headed into space. I turned around, used my supervision ro locate the sentinel and strarted to ecellerate towards the robot.. I was using the speed which I have previously used to traverse interstellar distances. With the speed, I was able punch a hole through the center of the robot's chest. I, then, turned around and fired off a burst of heat vision which I used to behead the Sentinel.

I went to the robot grabbed it by the sides of the hole which I caused, took it into space, and did what my cousing did to Doomsday. I crashed it into the street, which broke it up in some tiny, small, little pieces.

After I did this, I looked around and found that the rest of the X-Men had defeated the rest of the Sentinels. They told me to leave the pieces where they were because this group called Damage Control would come around and clean things up. The pieces would be sent awa to SHIELD to analyze then to try and figure out where they came from and who sent them.

We returned to the Mansion, which, by the way, reminds me of both Wayne Manor and Qween Mansion, exept bigger.

We went into a meeting room for a debriefing where I explained where I got the Idea on how I defeated the Sentinel.

I explained about Doomsday, and how Superman defeated him. I alos told them that, at the time of the defeat, we thought that it had killed Kal-El.

Jubilee asked, "Kal-El?"

I said, "Yes. That is the name given him by his birth mother, as mine was Kara Zor-L."

The next day I decided that I would make a flight around New York City. As I was flying around the five boroughs, I noticed that a great many things were the same. There were some differences. Chief amogst them were the fact that Lexcorp, NY, Cale Pharmceutical, Wayne Tech, and Queen Industries New York Offices did not exist. I did see Stark International, Stane Technologies, and OSCORP.

When I returned back to the X-Mansion, I asked about these three companies and was told that they were the three biggest compan in the world. Tony Stark's father had built his company throughout World War II , Norman Osborne's father had come along a little bit later, in the 1950's and built OSCORP throughout the sixties and seventies, and Stane had onece worked for the Stark but went out on his own because Stark had gotten out of the weapons industry and Stane wanted to continue in it. Stane and Osborne have done som shady buisiness deals and even some which were out and out illegal. The latter two have even been linked to selling weapons to Oragnized crime.

It sounded to me like those two gentlemen are this reality's version of The Luthors, Veronica Cale, Roland Daggett, and Max Schrek.

To Be Continued...


End file.
